Secretos del alma
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Ella volvió solo para vivir una situación inesperada y el Lord del Oeste reacio a reconocer sus secretos. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Poesía Feudal! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku


_Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque si quiero los derechos sobre Sesshomaru… triste porque no me los darán._

 _Advertencia: posible OoC._

 _Viñeta participante en la actividad:_ _ **¡Poesía Feudal! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku**_

 _www . Fanfiction forum / La – aldea – Sengoku / 160640 /_

 _La frase que a continuación leerán es la fuente de inspiración de este fic que espero puedan disfrutar. Mas notas de autor al finalizar la lectura._

 _ **Fingiendo realidades, con sombra vana, delante del Deseo va la Esperanza, y sus mentiras como el Fénix renacen de sus cenizas.**_

 _Gustavo. A. Béquer._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Capitulo único._

.

.

.

 **Secretos del alma.**

.

.

.

* * *

—La deseas—. La grave voz de la bestia gruñía sus palabras mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia acumulada. Generalmente era la voz de sus impulsos básicos, la parte irracional que actuaba en su estado youkai más puro pero en ese momento estaba en grave conflicto con su parte "racional".

.

.

.

Para él fingir que nada pasaba en su interior cuando veía a esa mujer era sencillo, de hecho eso es algo que venía haciendo desde hace mucho, el problema radicaba en su bestia, el maldito de Yako había estado presionándolo para salirse con la suya y casi lo había logrado. El Lord del Oeste estuvo a punto de sucumbir a sus bajas pasiones por una repugnante humana.

Vio el pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba en la mullida tela protegiéndose del inclemente frio y arrugo la nariz con disgusto. Detestaba su olor, era tan o más repugnante que el resto de los humanos.

Su negro cabello y sus ojos marrones no hacían más que convertirla en un ser horrible. Nada comparable con su masculina belleza. Él era un ser efecto, hermoso, de largos cabellos plateados y gélidos ojos dorados como el oro fundido.

Esa mujer no merecía si quiera la poca compasión que mostraba en ese momento. Debió haberla matado en cuanto se dio cuenta que Yako la había llevado hasta su castillo. Lo cierto es que lo había intentado pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo. Solo la contemplaba en la pequeña celda donde la mantenía y luego simplemente se iba dejándola en la absoluta soledad.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Por qué la dejaba con vida? ¿Acaso el poderoso Sesshomaru no odiaba a los humanos? El hecho de estar no solo con vida sino ser una prisionera a la que el Lord del Oeste era un gran enigma para ella.

Ahí recostada contra el duro suelo y siendo cobijada solo por una mullida tela recordaba como fue que quedó atrapada en esa situación.

 _La perla ya no existía, el mundo volvía a estar a salvo de la maldad y ella podría tener la vida que siempre soñó con Inuyasha pero no, eso no paso. Ella volvió a su época y el pozo se cerró. Largos tres años y ella volvía cada día al regresar de la escuela a revisar si la dejaba pasar pero como cada día la decepción la embargaba y volvía cabizbaja a su habitación._

 _Pero esa noche fue diferente, en medio de una torrencial tormenta ella pudo sentir como la fuerte energía espiritual del pozo volvía a la vida, sin importarle estar solo cubierta con su pequeño piyama se desbocó a cor_ _rer y llegar hasta allí siendo absorbida de inmediato por la fuerza que emanaba._

 _Oscuro, estaba muy oscuro y sus ojos no lograban distinguir nada. Como pudo camino entre la espesa maleza del bosque y estando sus sentidos alertas escuchó algo fuerte y poderoso tras de ella. No era Inuyasha o cualquier conocido, los vellos de la nuca se erizaron y sin dar tiempo a siquiera un respiro más salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas._

 _Pero ella solo era una niña humana, no podía compararse a la brutal fuerza de un youkai que la perseguía ferozmente. Pronto sus piernas comenzaban cansarse y siguiendo sus impulsos de supervivencia se forzó a seguir pero solo era un vano intento pues dentro de poco estaba bajo las garras de esa bestia de ojos rojos y espesa saliva amarilla que goteaba y contenía ese horrible olor a azufre._

 _Ella intentó zafarse pero no fue posible, lo único que lograba era lastimarse, ya había perdido la esperanza cuando una familiar y poderosa presencia llegó arrasando de un solo golpe de sus poderosas garras de veneno al monstruo que le hacía daño._

 _Levantó su vista y por un momento, por un breve instante se quedó presa de esos ojos de sangre, tan similares a los anteriores pero a la vez tan diferente. Sonrió antes de desvanecerse. Cuando recobro el conocimiento estaba en… una celda._

 _Recordaba los alaridos que pego y como el Lord del Oeste llegó imponiendo su poderosa presencia. Esos ojos, la miraban con odio, con desprecio y ella sin querer dar su brazo a torcer grito tantos improperios, exigió su liberación y solo logró que la mano del Lord se apretara dolorosamente en su cuello._

 _Cuando creyó que se extinguía su vida es soltada y lanzada bruscamente contra la pared. Se obligó a recordar que él no era Inuyasha, no señor, este era el despiadado Sesshomaru, enemigo_ _acérrimo_ _de los humanos. Se preguntaba porque la dejo con vida, cerró los ojos y descanso sintiendo como perdía su libertad ¿podría recuperarla algún día?_

.

.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta en la pequeña celda donde vivía su prisionera debería reconocer que ella llamaba su atención, más de lo que pudiera aceptar, a pesar de que intentaba engañarse Yako tenía razón la deseaba, solo verla ese extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de su ser y quería entrar y hacer más que simplemente besarla pero la verdad es que ella amaba a su hermano y era una verdad tan absoluta que de solo pensarlo el sentimiento de desprecio no solo por los humanos sino por los hanyou renacía con toda su fuerza.

* * *

*Se da de topes contra el teclado* ¿Qué escribiste? Lo se, no es exactamente lo que había planeado y probablemente no se note mucho la influencia de la frase pero cuando la inspiración me atacó me di cuenta que de seguir escribiendo iba a sobrepasar las palabras.

Disculpen sino entienden, tal vez luego le haga una continuación, muchas gracias a todos por leer… y por los review.


End file.
